Various systems may provide users with images of different locations. Some systems may provide users with time-lapse experiences using carefully captured image sequences. A time-lapse may include a sequence of images of a location or object taken over time. Some systems include tools for generating time-lapses that are geared to short time-lapses, of timespans lasting minutes to hours in most cases. In some examples, the sequences of images are captured from cameras that are static, by using a tripod or a panning mechanism. Thus, these systems may not be useful for images captured by cameras from different viewpoints.